Ben 10: Super Soldier
by mentalist777
Summary: A what if Captain America existed in the Ben 10verse. How would this effect the world? let me know if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Captain America they belong to Man of Action and Marvel Comics respectfully.**

 **This was actually inspired by a story of mine that is a Ben 10 and Spiderman crossover. During WWII it wasn't uncommon for people under 18 to lie about their age to get into the army. The usual ages ranged from 14-16. In this story a 14 year old Steve Rogers signed up with the army and underwent super soldier serum treatments in 1942 and went missing in 1944. The versions that this Captain America will be based on are a combination of Earth-616 (mainstream), Earth-1610 (Ultimate) and Earth-311 (1602)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Remembrance of a Hero**

 **Washington D.C., 10 years ago.**

A 10 year old Ben Tennyson ran through the hallways towards the one exhibit he had wanted to see in Washington D.C. He was afraid that they would miss it considering everything that happened with Doctor Animo.

Luckily when they got there a nice old guy with a mustache let them go ahead in saying a quick "Excelsior" as they went past.

Ben turned through corridors until he found the room he was looking for.

Inside it was filled with old WWII memorabilia, but not the normal kind. At the center of the room was a glass case filled with a red, white and blue costume holding a round shield with the same color scheme.

Over the door was a banner saying "CAPTAIN AMERICA: AMERICA'S GREATEST HERO"

Ben walked up to the case in awe, not even noticing the fact that his cousin and grandfather had just entered.

"This is what you wanted to see? I've got to admit that I don't get it." Gwen said looking at all the things around her, it was interesting to her but she didn't see what Ben would find interesting about an old war hero.

"What's cool about him was that he was the first superhero. So I'm kind of following in his and Captain Nemesis's footsteps." After finally taking his eyes off of the patriotic costume they finally landed on something else.

"Cool! This is the mask of Baron Zemo!"

"Looks like a shock to me"

"And this was the Red Skulls self made Ray fun that he used on the allies during D-day!"

"How do you know what it is it's a crumpled up mess"

Max smiled as he watched his grandkids stare at the custom made motorcycle for Captain America. Walking up to the costume he gave a quick salute, when he was little his father's life had been saved by Captain America and his father told him the story of that day when he got back home from the war, hearing the tales of Captain America from his father had actually inspired him to sign up with the Air Force in the late 50's.

Looking at the shield in the case may have excited most tourists who knew the story. After Captain America had vanished the Allies had searched for months but all they found in the end was his shield. It was part of this exhibit originally, however after many break ins by aliens to try and steal the shield for it's unique metal properties, it had been given to the plumbers. The real on was locked away safe.

Max walked over to where Ben and Gwen were arguing over whether the Super Soldier Serum was a good thing or a bad thing if it still existed.

 **Present**

"Okay Tennyson that should be about everyone" Kevin said over the Plumbers communications line.

They had come here after a large amount of ice melting had resulted in a bunch of ships in danger of sinking. The Alien Force had come to aid the rescue efforts.

Ben had been flying around as Jetray looking for any people or ships in the danger zone.

"I'm gonna do one more fly over just to make double sure"

"Alright suite yourself"

After almost completing his final fly over, without finding anybody he was about to call it quits when his incredible vision picked up the color red among the broken ice.

"Kevin, I think I may have found something"

"What is it?"

"Don't know but I'm going to take a closer look"

After flying down at super sonic speeds he approach the ice, finally landing on it. Then he looked at the source of red and _then_ what it was attached too.

Shock was clearly evedent on his face.

"Ben? Ben? BEN!?"

Jetray nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Did you find someone?"

"You could say that…"

 **LATER AT PLUMBER HQ**

The man in the ice was defrosting as heat was turned towards him.

"Fascinating, if I didn't know any better I would think he was in perfect health." A Galvan scientist said looking at the body before him; only the head and right hand were out of the ice. As the Galvan left to report what was currently going on and get some food as well, he didn't bother to look back at the body on the table.

If he had he would have been amazed at the sight.

The fingers began to move.

 **Ok that's done!**

 **In this reality Cap will be the only Marvel Hero to appear but there may be other villains in this as I plan for Hydra to appear eventually.**

 **So what about this Cap? Well he has the personality of 616 Cap, I plan on giving him the physical strength of Ultimate Cap who was strong enough to hurt hulk with his punches, and the Captain America of Earth 311 had his super soldier serum mixed with a blood sample from the Spiderman of 1602 to enhance his physical abilities even further and grant him a form of the Spider Sense.**

 **So could I continue?**

 **Please review**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Captain America they belong to Man of Action and Marvel respectfully.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Plumber HQ**

"The President wants to know how much longer until you're done examining the body. After the news got out that Captain America's body was found people and Congress have been in an uproar, demanding that he be given a funeral of the highest level." A man in a suit said as he walked behind the Galvan doctor alongside Max and Ben Tennyson.

"You can tell your President that getting the Super Soldier Serum from the Captain's body will be nearly impossible, there is a 98% chance of failure with the reproduction of the serum. I won't hide how I feel about this Mr. Gyrick this man's heroic actions are known throughout the universe and I can't help but feel like I'm disrespecting him and his actions by planning to essentially dissect him in a few hours" the Galvan said

"Look, the reason the U.S. handed his body over to you was because you have the best chance to recreate the serum and your want me to tell my superiors that it can't be done" Gyrick said

"Not just the difficulty but also the risks as well" Max said

"I don't get it wouldn't more Captain America's be a good thing?" Ben asked

"It's more complicated than that, other worlds have created similar methods to create soldiers mentally and physically superior to the rest of their species but it has always ended in failure up until Captain America" the Galvan said

"Why?" Ben asked

"Because Ben" Max began "In doctor Erskine's notes on the serum he said that it didn't just enhance the persons physical and mental abilities but also their emotions he put it something like this 'Good men become Great men and Bad men become truly Evil men' most people just tend to give into their dark sides easier"

"Ok now a bunch of mass produced superhumans doesn't sound too great now" Ben said

Before anything else could be said they came to where they could see the door to the room that the body of Captain America was in.

The door was suddenly knocked off its hinges as a large tetramand was sent flying through leaving an impression on the wall of its four armed body.

Next a dozen armed Plumbers came from the other hall and ran into the room only for on to immediately be thrown out onto the tetramand

"I thought this place was secure!" Gyrick said

"We're in space who would attack us here?" Ben said as crashing sounds could be heard in the room

"They had better be careful the body could be fragile!" the Galvan said

"Ben!" Max said

"On it" he said as he turned the dial on the Ultimatrix before being surrounded in green light

 **"** **RATH"**

As the tiger like alien ran into the room he paused at what he saw

There in a red, white and blue costume was Captain America who was currently throwing the Plumber officers around like rag dolls.

"Zola must have been busy for there to be so many of you" he said while elbowing another officer behind him before turning back to Ben

"What are you some kind of Tiger-Bear-Human hybrid?"

"WHAT? NO RATH IS… WELL RATH IS A LOT OF THINGS BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY RATH IS RATH!"

"That doesn't make sense soldier"

"I KNOW!"

Rath suddenly found himself on the ground after getting punched by Captain America

"DID I JUST GET PUNCHED BY CAPTAIN AMERICA?" he asked before his tiger face lit up in a smile "AWESOME!"

Not wasting any more time Captain America jumped over Rath and ran through the door passing an older man in a Hawaiian shirt and another in a suit and some strange frog like creature on a floating chair? He couldn't see them clearly as everything was blurring in and out of focus, if he had stopped he might have noticed something familiar.

While he was able to get a clear view of them as he ran past to them he looked like a Red, White and Blue blur

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Max asked

"If you believe you saw a man that has been frozen in ice for the last 70 years suddenly beat over a dozen Plumbers, including your grandson and then proceeded to run right past us then yes, yes you did" the Galvan said

At that moment Rath came back into the hallway

"HEY DID ANY OF YOU SEE CAPTAIN AMERICA? BECAUSE HE JUST PUNCHED RATH AND IT WAS EPIC!"

 **Elswhere**

"So I was thinking of using a Quantum displacement field in the Rustbucket III to help out more what do you think?" Kevin asked his girlfriend Gwen as they exited the cafeteria however a certain patrioticly dressed individual ran right passed them

"Was that who I think it was?" Gwen asked

"No way" Kevin said

"Out of the way!" said a voice behind them

They turned and saw Max, Ben, the Galvan doctor and the man from the government all running towards them, well the Galvan was hovering but that's beside the point

Steve Rogers, Captain America on the other hand was running for his life. He must be deep behind enemy lines for so many of Zola's creatures to be in one place. For all he knew he could be in the heart… of… Berlin?

In front of him was a large window outside he could see the stars, moon and most surprisingly the Earth itself.

"Captain"

He turned around looking at the Hawaiian shirted man who spoke to him

"You've been gone a long time Captain. Almost 70 years"

"Did we win?" he asked both hoping and dreading the answer. But the old man smiled kindly.

"Yes we did in 1945 the war came to an end"

Steve let out a sigh of relief at that before finally collapsing with Gwen using her Mana to catch him. After putting him safely on the ground they all gathered in a circle around him

"Well this was certainly unexpected" the Galvan thinker said

 **Galvan Prime**

"First Thinker Azmuth!" a Galvan said as he ran into the lab

"Yes what is it I'm incredibly busy at the moment if you can't tell" Azmuth said only giving the Galvan a fraction of his attention

"It's Captain America, He's alive!"

THAT caught his attention

"Are you positive of this?"

"Yes sir we just got news of it from the Plumbers"

Azmuth smiled as he glanced over to a corner of his lab where he kept trophies and pictures that were of significance to him, especially one where he was on the shoulder of a man clad in Red, White and Blue.

"I should've known, you're too stubborn to die old friend"

 **Vilgav's Palace**

Vilgax's showed a smile on his face as he sat on his throne reading a Plumber transmission that his people had intercepted.

"So you've returned Captain? I look forward to our rematch"

He looked towards one of his servants

"Where is Psyphon?"

 **In a hidden lair near Vilgax's Palace**

Psyphon looked at the 10 screens in front of him of people from around the Galaxy, waiting for their response to what he had told them of the intercepted Plumbers Transmission.

"So Captain America lives? Interesting" said one of the screens

"This will be a problem, we had planned on dealing with Tennyson and his rag tag group as well as the Plumbers but he could throw all of our plans off" another said

"Indeed, Psyphon until we have figured out a course of action test Captain America and see his skill set and report back with your findings"

"Of course" he said bowing before saying one final thing before the screens went off

"Hail Hydra"

 **So that's done!**

 **I wanted to show Steve waking up and meeting everyone for the first time now for when this takes place is between season 1 and 2 of Ultimate Alien and I'm going to go ahead and throw in the orbital Plumber space station as I like it.**

 **Both Vilgax and Azmuth are old enough to have met Cap during the 40's so you can imagine how this went.**

 **Hydra has been revealed as well so what do you think of that? Also on a side note I'm a Captain America fan and I don't like how they made him a Hydra agent in the comics and I will NOT be doing that here.**

 **Also something else is that I'm going to give this Cap Ultimate Captain America's super awareness where all 5 of his normal senses work together to let him be aware of his surroundings to an incredible degree.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America or Ben 10 they belong to Marvel and Man of Action**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Arlington National Cemetery, Washington DC**

Four teenagers stood before a grave stone.

"This is incredibly strange" the blonde one said "I never expected to be standing in front of my own grave"

The grave stone read:

 **HERE LIES STEVE ROGERS- CAPTAIN AMERICA**

 **1928-1944**

 **A TRUE AMERICAN HERO**

"Yeah, I can't say that I know what that's like" said another teen in a green jacket

"How are you adjusting to the 21st century" Kevin asked

"I've been doing a lot of studying and Magister Tennyson brought in a historian to help me catch up" Steve said, not taking his eyes off the grave. It had been about a week since he had woken up and he found out that even after 70 years he was still apparently famous as some of the Plumbers asked for his Autograph.

Ben had asked for two.

Speaking of Ben, he learned that he had a device attached to him that allowed him to turn into different alien forms.

The future sure had become interesting.

"Captain Rogers?"

Steve turned around to see a man in an Air Force uniform

"I'm here to escort you and your friends to the White House. The President is ready to see you"

Steve got up and walked towards the man, extending his hand out.

"Steve Rogers" the other man took his hands and shook it

"I know, the names Sam Wilson"

"Nice to meet you Sam"

Afterwards they were led to a limousine where they were taken towards the White House.

"You know this may be the first time I've been on Earth since I woke up but out of all the cities that I've looked up, this is the one that probably changed the least" Steve said looking out the window. Then he turned towards Sam

"Did the President say what he wanted me for?"

"I'm just supposed to help you while you're in Washington, sir I don't know any more than you do" Sam said

Not long after that they arrived at the White House

"You know, I wonder why I've never been invited to meet the President." Ben said

"Because you're not Captain America" Gwen said back

"Either way it's time to meet the President of the United States" Sam said as he led them through the building into the oval office where a man sat behind the desk.

The man stood up with a smile on his face

"I never thought I'd get to meet Captain America" He said walking up and shaking Steve's hand

"And it's a pleasure to meet you too Ben Tennyson" shaking his hand as well

After a moment Steve spoke up

"Mr. President, I was told you wanted to see me?" Steve asked

"Ah, yes" the President "I have an offer for you Captain"

 **Ok that's done I'm doing this chapter for the Inauguration tomorrow**

 **What do you think the President wants to offer Cap?**

 **The world will be told about the fact that Captain America is alive, how will they respond?**

 **Also I have already figured out what Cap's suit will look like.**

 **Did you know that Cap's one of the only Superheroes who's political view is known Cap is a Constitutionalist. Constitutionalists, which I consider myself a constitutionalist , support the protection of the Constitution and Bill of Rights and other ideas which were created to protect the freedom and rights of the people and do not believe that they should be changed, altered or removed.**

 **Now for some reviews**

 **Telltale LK: fell free to ask your questions for me to respond too I like answering questions. As for the Hydra thing Psyphon is a member of Hydra but Vilgax is not, I had this idea of Hydra manipulating Vilgax and him finding out eventually when Hydra initiates it's plan**

 **Rocker on: about Cap processing information, he actually posseses a power called Accelerated Thought. What this means is that he thinks faster than a human is capable of and it was stated that he thinks so fast that he can see bullets moving and and think of the best way to block or dodge the bullets**

 **I have it to where Azmuth and Cap have met before so you will see some interaction there you will also see some Autograph scenes next chapter**

 **Yes Vilgax and Cap have fought before and I'll go into more detail later on about that. Actually I didn't make the connection between Vilgax and the Hydra symbol until I read what you wrote and Psyphon is an Hydra agent but Vilgax is not he doesn't know that Psyphon is serving Hydra and I have a plan for this later.**

 **Thanks for noticing the grammar mistakes!**

 **The reason why the Omnitrix will not scan Cap's DNA is because he isn't mutated or have DNA from another creature he is still 100% human so the Omnitrix wouldn't be able to separate him from another human the only difference is that the Super Soldier Serum merely Enhanced him but not to inhuman levels to where he would appear genetically non human.**

 **Until next time please review and thank you for reading**

 **Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Captain America**

 **Chapter 4**

On the white house lawn a large crowd was gathered as the President had called for a news conference.

Among the guests and reporters were Ben Tennyson and his team along with Magisters Max Tennyson and Pateladay from the Plumbers. Many of the people there were confused on what they were doing there and if the announcement had anything to do with them.

But before these questions could go much farther the president came on the stage waving at the crowd as the cameras flashed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming out today" he said

"A few months ago our world was forever changed by the revelationthat intelligent life did exist in the universe, as well as the news of Ben Tennyson and his 'Ultimatrix' and the Plumbers. Many of you have been wondering how the government of this nation would react."

"I am proud to announce the formation of a new organization known as the Department of Alien Affairs or DAA for short. This group will work with the Plumbers in protecting the Earth from extraterrestrial threats and peaceably communicating with peaceful aliens."

"To that end I would like to introduce the new head of this organization. Please welcome Colonel Nick Fury."

With that a tall dark skinned man with an eye patch came on stage and briefly outlined the goals of this organization. As he stood to the side the President came back up to the stand which confused many of the attendants. Wasn't the DAA the big reveal? What else could he have to say that would be bigger news than this?

If anyone had looked closely at Nick Fury they would have seen a smirk on his face.

"Is he really going to be here? Can I meet him? Do you think he'll autograph my cards?" he heard from the communicator in his ear.

Fury sighed at his old friends antics

"Breath Coulson, You'll meet him eventually"

The President held up his hands for everyone to calm down.

"A little over a month ago there was a rescue operation in the Artic. While there we found the frozen body of Captain America."

At this several people in the audience nodded, it was common knowledge and still a hot topic but the government hadn't said anything else on the matter, so what relevance could it have here?

Seeing their confirmation he continued

"The full effects of the Super Soldier Serum have never been completely known. And frankly none of us could have seen this coming. When we unfroze Captain America we found that he was not only perfectly preserved but that he was in fact in a state of suspended animation."

He paused to let that sink in.

"In other words he was still alive"

At this the reporters began to franticly shout out questions and after a few minutes everyone quieted down.

"I personally met with the Captain a week ago and made him an offer."

With this he caught everyone's attention.

"I'm glad to say he accepted the offer. Captain America will now be serving as a liaison between the Plumbers and DAA, working with both groups to better protect this world from both Extraterrestrial and domestic threats"

Suddenly Will Harangue yelled out a question

"No offense sir but Captain America is from the 1940's and is bound to be old fashioned, what good could he possibly do in the 21st century?"

At this the President and Fury exchanged an amused glance.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Captain America, Steve Rogers"

Everyone went still and quiet as they heard footsteps as someone came on stage.

It was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes; unlike in the history books he didn't wear a mask. His uniform was dark blue with with a red line going up his pants legs and brown boots and fingerless gloves and a brown utility belt. On his chest was a star in a circle with three lines connecting it to similar stars on his solders. **( AN it's the suite from the Steve Rogers Super Soldier series if you want to see it for yourself)** On his back was a red, white and blue shield that they all knew from their school books and bed time stories.

There was no doubt on anyone's minds who this was.

Even Will Harangue was speechless at the sight of the living legend.

He stepped up to the speaker and cleared his throat

"Afternoon everyone. To answer the question of how relevant I can be in the 21st century I would like to say something to that. I may not be tech savvy like most of you, I cant use Mybook or flutter but there is something that I do know. I know that some things stay the same, such as truth, freedom and justice never change. Sure some will come and have something and stick those words in front of it but Freedom doesn't change just because of that. The core value of those ideals are un changeable when you argue in support of political correctness then your arguing against freedom of speech, even if you don't agree with someone they should still have the right to say it. You can't take rights away from some people and give them to others and still call it 'Freedom'. When the News men and women spend more time telling you want to think and feel rather than the actual facts doesn't make what they say 'Truth'. When Mobs destroy the property of others and call it 'Justice' doesn't make it so. Truth, Freedom and Justice. In the War I pledged to fight for those ideals with everything I have in me and I vow before all of you today that I will not stop fighting in this or any other era"

The people in the audience just stared at him, almost like they didn't know what to do next

Suddenly robots crashed into the ground outside the White House gate and as the Secret Service escorted the President to safety, Steve took his shield and put it on his arm.

"It looks like it's time for Captain America to get back into action!"

 **Okay another chapter done!**

 **First things first, what did you guys thing of the speech? Cap has very inspirational speeches and moments and I wanted to try and capture that and since me and Cap both are Constitutionalist it gives me an idea on how he would see situations.**

 **So was his speech good, bad what did you think?**

 **So in case you hadn't figured it out the robot attack at the end isn't random they're sent by Psyphon to test cap as was mentioned in a previous chapter.**

 **Now for reviews!**

 **Rocker on: It can be Trump if you want as the President won't be showing up much more in the story so it can pretty much be any President you want.**

 **You've guessed correctly on the news conference congrats!**

 **The news was released that they had found his frozen body but not that he was alive.**

 **You will see a flashback involving Vilgax an Azmuth eventually**

 **Sam Wilson will play a larger role later on, you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **I had already been thinking of making Nick Fury and Agent Coulsen appear in this chapter so I hope you like the cameos although he won't be a Plumber, sorry.**

 **Hydra DID come from Earth in this story but I thought to myself, with aliens almost constantly coming and going from Earth couldn't Hydra have spread to other worlds? There's a scary thought.**

 **Azmuth could create the Formula however he probably wouldn't as stated in an earlier chapter that most worlds super soldiers have failed because the serum amplifies that emotions and morals and the subjects were taken over by their darker sides. But Cap is an exception as he is an incredibly good and noble person. So Azmuth wouldn't recreate the serum as it would likely turn out badly.**

 **Interesting idea on Albedo, but he would at least be cautious at knowing the risks of the serum**

 **Ok thanks for reading**

 **Please review and let me know what you think**

 **Thank you and have a nice day!**


End file.
